Bad Dreams
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 4th in the Surprise Fluff Series: An Interlude. Angel comforts Buffy after a bad Dream.


This is just a quickie fic. Sorry...all I had time for. I'm putting out the next long-length story soon! Thanks to everyone who sent me fan fics, especially Pengwn7621, SoccrQween518, (Who have sent FB since the beginning of my series almost.) Aisha12, and the MANY others who I have simply forgotten.   
  
I'm hoping this is OK...I thought of this @ school in math class (Cuz it's SOO BORING!) Anyway...tell me if you did or didn't like this idea!  
  
Bad Dreams  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off the them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show??? You can read this.   
Summary: An Interlude in the "Surprise" Series. Angel comforts Buffy after a bad dream.  
Spoilers: Contains spoilers for "Surprise," "Innocence," and "Becoming 1 and 2."   
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and then the fluff series: "Finding out," "A Night out," and "Moving In." (I plan to have 2 or 3 more stories after this one)  
Distribution: My Site Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to, and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, several hours after the two lovers had fallen asleep, thunder rumbled in the sky above them as lightening lit up the night sky. Buffy's and Angel's arms were wrapped tightly around each other, when suddenly a loud clash of thunder was heard overhead their apartment. Buffy jolted awake suddenly with her breath heavy. She gasped in air, feeling as though she couldn't breathe. "Angel!" She screamed as her eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"Beloved?" Angel began waking up and pushed him up next to her. "Buffy, what's wrong?" He ran his hands up and down her arms.   
  
Tears were welling in Buffy's eyes. "Oh Angel..." She turned to face him and sobbed on his shoulder. "You're here! You're okay, thank God!"   
  
"Love, of course I'm okay. I'm okay." Angel soothed her.  
  
The steady beating of Angel's heart against Buffy's chest somewhat soothed her. "God, Angel...I just had the worst nightmare ever."   
  
Angel sat back and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He could see the terror in her eyes and immediately began comforting her again. "It's okay love. Everything is okay now." He remembered that morning of her seventeenth birthday when she came to him with the same look of fear on her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Angel...it was horrible! At first everything was fine. I could tell that it was the night of my seventeenth birthday, the night we...made love. But instead of your soul breaking free and you becoming human, you simply lost your soul. You became the evil Angel that you were 100 years ago before you were cursed." Buffy sobbed back fresh tears. "And...you tormented me, stalked me, threatened to kill all of my friends, and you tortured Giles. I don't understand why I dreamt this, but I ended up sending you...you had been recursed with your soul, but I...I had to send you to hell forever." Buffy hugged onto her lover even harder. "I'm such a dork, crying over a stupid dream. It just really threw me."   
  
Angel caressed her cheek with his hand. "It's all right beloved. I am right here. I'm not going anywhere." He took her hand that lay by her side and brought it up to his chest. "See? Steady heartbeat, and it's not going anywhere either."   
  
Buffy began calming down. She took the opportunity to kiss his lips softly. "I love you." She said quietly.   
  
"I love you too." He replied. "Are you okay now?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah...It just really freaked me out. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She said gently.   
  
"I know the feeling." He replied, kissing her softly before capturing her in a tight hug.  
  
"I couldn't live without you Angel." Buffy went on. "You're my soulmate and I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone."   
  
"I love you also. Forever and ever." He said.  
  
"Forever." Buffy repeated. "That sounds nice." Buffy and Angel lay back on the bed, resuming their original position.   
  
"Sleep beloved. You have school tomorrow." Angel softly commanded, kissing her forehead. Buffy turned onto her side and held onto Angel tighter. And as Angel wrapped his arms around his beloved, he vowed that he would protect her from any harm that would cross her path ever again.   
  
THE END!  
So...how was it?  
Remember: Feed me!   
I'll TRY to get the next story out by Thursday nite!  
  
  
  



End file.
